


Febuwhump 19: Creator Choice/Life is a lie

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter had a... unique life. And it turns out... most of it was a lie anyways.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Febuwhump 19: Creator Choice/Life is a lie

Peter had a... unique life. It was perfectly normal to him and he thought it was what the other kids' lives were like, though a small part of him had his doubts. His parents often hid things from him. It wasn’t like Santa or The Easter Bunny, it was like their jobs and what they did in their free time. He lived in Queens, New York, but lived in the outskirts of it. He was home-schooled and had limited access to things online, his parents mostly downloading movies or TV shows for him to watch. One of Peter’s parents were always home but they were never strict. He didn’t have many rules to follow and his mom and dad were quite relaxed with what he did. The one thing he did know was that he should never leave the house without someone with him and, as much as he hated it, he never thought to disobey them: too scared of the consequences. He knew he was left alone at night and that they always checked if he was asleep before leaving, it unnerved him but he had always thought it was because they were overprotective. Peter had never once thought it would be to do anything bad or against the law but secretly he had his theories. 

So, when he hit fourteen, Peter braved following his parents. 

He evened out his breaths when they walked in to check on him and faked sleeping. Somehow, they fell for it and he made sure to slip silently out of bed once they left. They had walked to the subway before getting on one and Peter followed them onto it, being sure to be behind a few others. He pulled up his hood to conceal his face more and ducked his head. Peter continued watching them for half an hour until they finally left the subway and began walking towards an apartment. 

Once reaching the lobby, Mary Parker asked for the keys to 48A and gave confirmation. They went towards the elevator and that was when Peter realised that he had a lot of stairs to go up. He sped up them 3 at a time, hoping to reach there before his parents did. He got to the level 5 minutes later, out of breath and thanking God that it was a public elevator. The doors opened with a ding and he ducked behind a corner to hide. Richard and Mary walked out along with 5 others and they made their to the door. Once they were inside Peter sneaked up to the cream door and knocked. It was a seemingly stupid idea but Peter hid away before they saw. Annoyed, Richard swung the door open and grunted at the sight of nobody being there. 

They closed the door quickly but Peter wedged his foot in it before it closed completely. Listening closely to the retreating footsteps, he opened the it ever so slightly, cheering silently when he saw his parents weren’t in the lounge, obviously in another area. He briefly looked around the apartment, the walls were time-chiselled and aged, cracking in multiple places. It was obviously an undecorated house and confusion masked Peter’s face. He continued advancing through it and came across a computer. Comparing it to the apartment, it was oddly new and there were names of people on different files on it. He opened them, each one having a red mark on, until he reached one without it. It was child with brown hair and eyes a similar shade. He was pale and had the words in progress in yellow on. They looked a few years older than him but was still a teen. He continued scrolling through it and saw that the boy’s name was Harley Keener and he had a relationship with a man named Tony Stark. Peter turned away from the monitor and began creeping towards the door he guessed his parents were behind. 

He peeked through the crack in the door and almost gasped when he saw the boy in the picture with a gun at his head, Peter’s dad being the one holding the gun. Peter took a step back in shock, not noticing the table behind him. The screen of the computer flopped and a loud sound came from it as it knocked off the keyboard and mouse with it. In an instant, Mary and Richard had burst through the door and were staring at Peter with rage. He covered his mouth with his hand to not let a sob escape him as his mom took a step forward. 

“What are you doing here, Pete?” His dad asked in a weirdly calm voice. 

“Y-you... I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered out fearfully.

“What did you see, sweetheart?” his mom asked and Peter wished he was back in his bed, oblivious of what was happening.

“You, you tried to k-kill him!” he blurted out. His parents looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically. 

“Did you follow us here?” Mary took another step forward while saying it. They took his silence as an answer. They continued advancing towards the quivering boy, slowly and calmly as if they were trying not to startle him. Eventually, Mary stood right in front of Peter and cupped his cheek, brushing away tears that he didn’t know existed. He avoided their cold gaze and his eyes caught onto to the boy, Harley, crawling towards the desk on the opposite side. He tried to distract himself from what his parents were saying by watching what Harley was doing. 

“What are we gonna do with you, huh?” His attention was drawn from the boy to his dad. 

“I-I’m sorry, dad. I was just like...I-" He was cut off by smashing glass and his parents snapping around to see the boy surrounded a smashed table. He picked up one of the shards and began walking towards them. His mom went to pick up her gun off her thigh holster but Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled it off her before she could reach it. 

“Peter,” she warned but he pointed the gun at them. They all stepped back as Peter aimed the gun towards them. 

Who should he shoot? 

“S-stay back!” he shouted but he didn’t know who he was shouting it at. That’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle touch and wasn’t threatening at all. He shakily turned towards him and looked at the warm, welcoming eyes.

Carefully, the man pulled the gun away from him but Peter never lost eye contact. He didn’t notice that his parents were taken away by the police and were arrested, or that he was slowly taken out of the apartment. He was shaking and had the ghost of the weapon in his hands. Peter was lost in his thoughts and his thoughts spiralled. All that was clear was that his parents were bad and the man and the boy were good.

He was safe, he was alright, he survived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to continue comment ideas or feedback!


End file.
